Wedding Dress
by Ancr
Summary: Athrun prepares for a wedding.


Author's notes: It has been a very VERY long time since I uploaded a fic. This fic was inspired by Taeyang's song, 'Wedding Dress' (Superb dancer, even greater singer). The sudden inspiration stroke when I was supposed to do my essay. Enjoy. :D Pardon the grammer, etc. Maybe one day I'll get about to correcting them, but for now, enjoy.

Disclaimer: Of course I don't own them, if I did I would have tons of mini Cagalli and Athrun running around! XD

.

**Wedding Dress**

.

He slides the cuff link through the slit and glances absently at the mirror. He smiles. Albeit awkward, but generally tense. He tries again and manages to ease an acceptable smile on his face. It is just a wedding after all. He straightens his vest and debates discarding it for his jacket. He ends up grabbing his keys instead and leaves the house. The door closes with a slam that sounded resolutely final.

.

"_Hi there."_

_He reached towards her. _

_She looked visibly surprised. _

"_Hi," she replied back bashfully._

_Athrun smiled; clutching the lovely bouquet of flowers he had spent hours agonizing over. He took in the loving smile on her face and took a little time to fall in love with her again. She turned in his direction and waved at him happily._

.

The rest of the journey goes by in a whirl. He arrives at the church. Only a door separates him from her. He raises a hand to knock, hesitant to go in. The giggles from her bridesmaids could be heard loud and clear. The door opens and a blonde greets him. The blonde scrutinizes him for an instance, before pulling him in.

The bride smiles radiantly and reaches out to hold his hands in hers. The ecstatic look on her face comforts him and he clutches her hand needy of her affections.

_._

_They sat next to each other in the movie theatre. It was their weekly promise to the movies. He spied her hand on the hand rest and contemplated if he should interlace his fingers with hers. She was engrossed in the movie; he doubted she would even notice. Her cheeks were flushed pink and he wondered if she realized he was staring at her so obviously._

.

Athrun smiles and appreciates the sight before him. The wedding dress was mind blowing on her, a flowing gown, tight fitting with bold designs, very characteristic of her. She was stunningly beautiful. As always.

_._

_They were at a restaurant_._ It was her birthday. He had prepared an exquisite present for her – a ring embedded with diamonds and made of pure silver. Expensive, but was every bit its worth. They sat opposite each other, separated by a round table and waited patiently. She smiled gently and they each talked about their day, laughing at their silly stories. He could not remember what was said, simply the moment that they were basking in each other's company. He fingered the box anxiously, hoping to find the opportune time to pop the question._

.

"Lacus!"

.

"_Lacus"_

.

She lets go of him and looks past him. The groom stands, struggling through the bridesmaids to make it to her. She giggles. Athrun looks on, lost and fading into the background.

_._

_Her attention wavered. Instantly, her expression brightened and she gasped in surprise. There was Kira, propped clumsily on a single knee, offering her a tiny box._

"_Marry me."_

_For a moment, she could not speak. Her eyes shone with tears as she nodded. All nervousness dispelled, Kira instantly rejoiced, sliding the simple silver band onto her left ring finger and lifted her off her feet._

"_She said yes! She agreed!"_

_Claps of approvals, laughter and wolf whistles resounded throughout the restaurant. Athrun simply smiles a smile that did not meet his eyes and retreated into his shell._

.

The groom eventually retreats and the ceremony starts. Athrun went on autopilot and finds himself on the piano stool. His fingers outstretch towards the black and white keys.

_._

_As he looked onwards to the next seat, he refrained from grinning when he noticed that Kira had fallen asleep in the midst of the movie. His head was tilted and rested on Lacus's shoulder. The grin slipped away into puzzlement as he noticed Kira's palm rested on top Lacus's. Dismissing it as a coincidence, he looked away and at the screen, trying to ignore the nagging pain in his heart. _

.

He plays the wedding march convincingly cheerful, but watches forlornly as she walks down the carpet. Her hand passed over by her father to another man.

_._

_He watched as their hands intertwined. A single red rose contrasting her hair colored a lighter shade of pink was tucked behind her ear. _

"_Hi back at you." Kira blushed, pleased that his gift was well received._

_Lacus waved and they both noticed him standing a far._

_Athrun dumped the bouquet hidden behind his back into the trashbin and walked towards them._

.

"I shall pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride"

They kiss and smile lovingly at each other amidst catcalls and congratulations. Flower petals rained down on the momentous occasion as they walked hand in hand towards the door to a new beginning. Athrun watches their joyous expressions as he plays on and on.

This time, Athrun could not smile.


End file.
